Undetermined (ROR Rewrite)
by Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones
Summary: The fate of Perseus Jackson and Harry Potter is undetermined. Two different identities, and yet the same. As the Prince of the Wizarding World, they have powers like no other. Merged into one body, Percy and Harry are trained by Groudon and Quintus, dragons of the Jewelled Kingdom. That political, powerful Harry that all of us seem to want. Bash!DumbledoreWeasley T for language
1. World PJO: Kings and Queens and Dragons?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO or Pokemon.**

_Percy's P.O.V_

Inside a forest that had trees sparkling like stars in the night sky, a rather tall woman was running for her life with a small bundle in her arms. The baby was only a month old. The lady wore a dirty ragged dress, but if you looked closely, you could see the remains of a beautiful dress fit for a queen, after all, that's what she was.

'_I must find a safe place to keep him. The kingdom is in danger! The future of this kingdom relies on him. But he can't live here until he's older otherwise he'll be killed. What should I do?'_

The queen reached the end of the forest. An old well was built deep into the ground and she prayed to who ever was protecting them to help her son. Almost instantly, the old well seemed not so old anymore.

"**Who are you? What business do you have here?" **An ancient voice slurred sleepily.

"I am Queen Sapphire. I need someone to look after my son, Percy. The kingdom is in danger and all hopes rest upon him." The queen whispered, afraid that the men would catch them before the young one was safe.

**"Bring him to me." **It ordered.

"Where are you?"

**"I am in the well. Approach the outskirts of the well."**

The queen stepped wearily towards the well and when she was 3 steps away from it, a figure surrounded by water burst out.

**"Get on my back mortal." **It commanded.

All doubts vanished and she subconsciously got onto the dragon's back. It was all wet and scaly, but rough and powerful. The queen sensed the magic deep within the beast and she closed her eyes.

"What's your name?"

**"Groudon."**

* * *

I stared into the blue ceiling of his room, covered in sweat.

_'What happened?' _I thought. _'It looked so real.'_

I climbed out of bed slowly and calmed myself down.

_'It was just a dream Percy. It was just a dream. It isn't real.' _I comforted but deep inside myself, I knew that it was real. Real as the ground beneath me.

I walked down the stairs and smelt the wonderful cooking of my mom.

"Thank goodness your awake darling! I was just going to call you." She smiled.

It wasn't the heart warming smile i was used to. As if... she was possessed or not Sally Jackson at all.

I took my trusty sword out of my pocket and uncapped it.

"Who are you? Where is my mom?" I brandished my sword in front of her face.

"I'm you mom Percy!" Sally said.

"Then you'll prove it to me."

"How?"

"I'm going to stab you and if it goes through you, your not a monster. Then your going to answer a question only my mom knows."

"Go ahead."

I knew she was my mom now because no monster would be stabbed willingly without giving a fight.

"What is the Dragon of the East called?" I asked.

"Quintus." She answered.

"Good." I recapped my pen.

"What's going into you Percy?"

"A bad dream."

"What about it?"

I told her about the dragon and the bundle but never mentioned any names.

"Well... There's a secret i've been meaning to tell you but didn't have enough courage to." She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Uh... I'mjustyourauntnotyourmom."

A few words stuck out. Aunt. Not. Mom.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I'm your mom's sister..." She chuckled nervously.

"By any chance your sister Queen Sapphire?"

"Where did you hear that name? And it is!"

"Dream."

"I need to give you this. I was suppose to give it to you on your 20th birthday but I guess a little early can't hurt."

She handed a big cyan egg to me.

"What's this?"

"Dragon."

"Oh."

I looked down at the egg.

* * *

I got into the cab and opened my backpack. I had to keep an eye on the egg.

"100 bucks kid."

I paid the taxi driver and looked down on the egg. There was a crack that wasn't there before. I ran to camp and slammed the door shut in my cabin. I looked at the egg again. It was almost cracked into quarters and it was a wonder that none had fallen out. I ran my fingers across the cracks and a bit fell out. I stared in shock and horror, but when i went to look into that hole, i saw a little head peeking out. It was the same color as snow with ice colored spots over it.

"My own dragon." I squeaked out.

"Dada?" It said cutely.

"Awwwwwwww." I squealed.

Bit by bit, the dragon chipped the egg so it could get out. Once it was out, it began to nuzzle me. You could see it was a boy by the horns on his head.

"Daddy." It said.

When the word processed in my mind, i fell back in my bed. IT COULD TALK!

"I can talk to our riders and family daddy."

"Am I a rider?"

"No. You are not just a rider. You are a rider and my daddy."

I smiled for the first time since the dream. It seems like I have my own little beastie to look after.

A knock on the door symbolized that someone was about to come in.

"Hide little one."

It began to wobble and fall over, but I quickly shoved him under the bed.

"Daddy? Where are you? It's all dark in here. Where are you daddy?" I heard him say.

Nico came in. "Heya Perce, Your here early."

"Wanted to come to camp ASAP." I said.

"Well, I'm going now."

I let out the breath i had been subconsciously holding. The little dragon had managed to find the way out.

"Hey little guy."

"Daddy! Why did you leave me there! So scared daddy. So scared..." The dragon broke into sobs.

* * *

_Few days later_

I walked out my cabin just as the others came out of their cabin Annabeth came over.

"Good morning Seaweed brain."

"Hi wise girl. How was your sleep?"

"It was great and the construction on Olympus is almost done."

Oh right. I should explain that. Annabeth is the official architect of Olympus. She got that job when we were sixteen after the Titan war. That was her reward.

Now Olympus looks better than ever. Well better than i thought it would actually. The gods were pleased with her work anyways so i wouldn't say it was bad. I was shocked when i saw it.

"Great. That means we can hang out more now."

"Sorry Percy, I can't. I need a lot of time to complete it and then i have to edit it to make sure it's all complete and good and i have to keep up with the demands of all the gods."

"Okay then." I tried to sound normal but my voice cracked with disappointment and Annabeth didn't notice it.

_"You still have to learn the responsibilities of being a prince young one. Read all you can Perseus."_ A voice echoed.

_"Quintus?"_

_"Who else?"_

_"I dunno, a god?"_

_"Why would a god want to contanct you? Just read..."_

_"But I hate reading!"_

_"You have to. My word is final."_

I quickly left and went to my cabin.

"Activate D-129038"

A robotic voice called out, "Please put your eye in front of the sensor."

I did so and the floor beneath me disappeared. I didn't scream, as i had been the one who installed this device. I walked through the rocky halls into a white marble crossroad leading into 7 different directions.

_"Which way do i go now?" _I projected the image of the hallway through our rider/ dragon link.

_"You must go through the lightest and then the darkest."_

_"What?"_

_"Just do it."_

_"Fine." _I went through the lightest tunnel that i could see and ended up in another crossroad, this time leading into 8 different directions. I searched for the darkest and went through that one.

"Woah." I exclaimed when i saw it.

THe library was almost the size of Olympus!

"Where are the royalty books?"

"2nd last row, 5th coloumn from the left."

I chose a book from that shelf and it turned out to be 'Royal Gestures and Posture.'

* * *

_17 hrs later_

I slammed the book shut and closed my eyes wearily and looked at clock. My jaws dropped open in shock. I took my last notes and looked how many pages i had.

19 pages.

Yeah, me, the one and only Percy Jackson reading and writing.

"Castle secrets and architecture please."

"5th row, 8th coloum from the left."

I grabbed a book called 'Build Castles.'

* * *

I clapped my hands, shaking all the sand out. I dived into the water and began to collect some sea coral and some fish.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V

I was looking for Percy but he wasn't in his cabin or in the arena. I slapped my head for being so stupid. If he wasn't in his cabin or in the arena, he would be at the beach. I went to the beach but when i got there, i stopped in my tracks. Right on the shore was the most beautiful castle fit for a king. Shells of all colors glittered in the sunlight and the walls looked like they were sparkling too. The wierdest part of it all? It was made out of SAND. I yelled for Chiron and he galloped over.

"What do you want Annabeth?" He said, not taking note of the giant sand castle next to him.

"Next to you." I gasped.

The old centuar turned around and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Who built this Annabeth?"

"I don't know."

Out of the corner of my eye, i spotted Percy.

"Percy! Come over here!" I called.

He ran over here and dumped everything he was carrying on the floor.

"What's this?"

He was carrying sea shells, sea coral and seaweed.

"Oh, just decorations for this." He gestured to the giant sandcastle. 'I build it myself." He stated proudly.

"You made this?"

"Yeah. I just said i did."

"But how? No one has done it with sand before."

"How? That's my secret." He smirked.

I growled in frustration. He knew i hated it when I didn't know something.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure. Just don't touch or break anything."

Chrion repeated my question, "How did you do this Percy? This is amazing."

Poseidon appeared next to Percy. It looked pretty important.

"Percy! I need you to- Oh my gods Percy, how in Hades did you make this?"

"Manipulated the water. I put a layer of ice in the inside, very thin one and put sand all around the outside. I then trapped the sand by using ice again." He smiled.

"Very good Percy. I'm proud to call you my son." Poseidon grinned proudly.

Percy blushed bright red.

"Anyway, I need you to find out what happened with the sea shells, seaweed and sea coral that was near the Camp."

Percy scratched his head in embarressment. "Well... Well... I kinda took it."

"Oh... Why did you need it?"

"To decorate this."

"Okay. I guess I could spare some for you. Great job!" And with that, the sea god teleported away, leaving a sea breeze.

* * *

**It's come to my attention that some of my stories aren't as great as i hoped them to be. This is the first chapter of the rewrite of Rider of Royals. Hope you like it. I'm trying to make each chapter 2k long. **

**Special thanks to Silver for PMing me and telling me all the mistakes I had. (Sorry i can't remember all of your names... My bro went on this computer and wanted to check some stuff out. He deleted some of my emails :( so... I don't really have your name Silver. Sorry again!)**


	2. World PJO: New and Improved

**It's come to my attention that some of my stories aren't as great as i hoped them to be. This is the first chapter of the rewrite of Rider of Royals. Hope you like it. I'm trying to make each chapter 2k long. **

**Special thanks to Silver for PMing me and telling me all the mistakes I had. (Sorry i can't remember all of your names... My bro went on this computer and wanted to check some stuff out. He deleted some of my emails :( so... I don't really have your name Silver. Sorry again!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Percy's P.O.V**

I've been training by reading books. Apparently they help you a lot. I know what to do if a king or a queen greets me or is my guest. Quintus said I need to be prepared for the royal and believe me it's nothing like riding horses and acting like everyone is lower than you. You have to know the names, gestures, poster, and right things to say. It has been going on for 5 weeks until he said I was done.

I was hoping that my friends didn't notice the change in me like my manners and way of speech. Right now we were thinking on which one to train on first.

_"We should start on archery first since you suck at it." _

I gave a groan. "_But I suck at it!" _I whined like a baby and it's lost toy.

_"I know that's why we're working on it. Now tell me what do you feel when you pick up a bow." _

_"I don't know. When I pick it up I feel like it's not my thing or my element."_

_"I know what your problem is the bows that they make are not right for you. You need to learn how to make one."_

I gave a sigh and went back to the underground basement. The gods didn't even realise that there was an elemental change in the Poseidon Cabin, seeing as the Royal elemental dragon was currently living there.

I asked for a book on hunting and making bows. I started to read it since I had no choice.

Quintus was hunting somewhere. He had to find 7 deers now since he was 13 times the size of the big house!

When I was done I looked for the Ender tree because that was the best wood to make a bow with. I finally found it, when i saw a dryad peeking out.

"May I have one branch from the Ender Tree please?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You sure can Savior." The dryad giggled and snapped a thick branch off the Ender Tree. "Here you go young Hero."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you."

The dryad giggled again and then went back to her tree.

* * *

Quintus came right then with the skin of the animals. I had asked him to save the animals, seeing as he was hunting and said that I should make a bow. He looked at the bow with a critical eye.

"_It's pretty good .What are you going to do with the animals?" _

_"I'm going to make the string of the bow with it. Like it says in the instructions."_

_"This skin won't be strong enough. The best choice would be the skin of the Nemean Lion."_

_"Well I can't get it now since I'll have to search for it." _

_"You don't have to. While I was hunting I found it and killed it to improve my skills so I bought the skin with me just in case of cases like this."_

_"Thanks."_

He gave me it and I ripped a piece of the shin and tied it to the top of the bow. I pulled it as hard as I could and tied the other end on the other edge of the bow. I pulled the string and found it a little bit difficult to pull back.

_"You'll get use to it after a while." _He said.

I looked at the bow with happiness. I made it all by myself! I couldn't help but get the feeling that something was missing on the bow. I know that I would need a quiver and some arrows but the bow just seemed to plain. It needed to tell people to who the bow belongs to. I got an idea and took out my dagger again. I laid the bow on my lap and started to draw designs on the curve on the bow.

_15 minutes later…..._

I looked at the bow in satisfaction.

The design was incredible. I didn't even know that i could draw and paint that well. The bow had Quintus flying in the wind with me on his back. I drew the sea and the shore with my sand castle behind us. My sword was sheathed on my belt safely.

I thought it needed some color. I had borrowed some paint from the Aphrodite girls, seeing as they spent some time painting themselves beautifuller than they are. Now the bow seemed to sparkle like glitter in the sunlight.

I asked the naiads for some weaving tools and they handed it to me. I took the needle and used the skin i had saved of the Nemean Lion to sow the deer skin together to make a quiver to hold my sharp arrows. Quintus helped me by pointing out some flaws and what needed to be improved.

After I had finished, I looked for some branches that could be my arrows. It was unsuccessful, all until i found a bit of the forest that looked abandoned. It had magnificent trees with thick trunks and shiny branches. I recognised it as the Force Tree, the purest and rarest tree of all.

Too powerful to be used as a home for a dryad but too magical to be used against anyone. It only allowed those pure of heart and no ill intention to touch it and not get hurt. It took a chosen one, blessed by the trees to touch one without harm and pure of heart, no ill intention and a blessed to chop a bit off and let it regrow.

As if drawn by some unknown force, i touched the tree and broke one of it's branches before i knew what was happening. I regained my senses and looked down as i felt the light smooth wood against my bare skin. I knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

_An hour later_

"Finished!" I exclaimed happily. I looked out and saw the shining moon and the glittering stars across the sky. "What time is it?" I asked myself. I looked at my watch and gaped in horror. I had missed Lunch and Dinner! It's already past curfew! I drew the water from a nearby pond and made myself a little Ice hut to sleep in. I made a water bed and climbed it. Felt like home. I snuggled into the warm embrace of water.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_I saw my mom enter the palace. The palace that used to be so full of life and happiness was cold and grey. The light from the torches hardly made the place warm and bright. _

_When I looked at my mom's face it seemed to be sad. Her face wasn't happy and full of health like before. Her eyes that were a light shade of blue seemed to mourn. I saw a portrait of a man standing their tall and proud. He looked a lot like me. I guess that's my father since at the bottom it said King Poseidon. It looked nothing like Poseidon though._

_My mom looked at the picture longingly and continued walking. I realized that the palace was quiet. It was so quiet that I could hear her footsteps. She still had her crown on her head so that meant that she was still queen. There were some guards behind her. She stopped and looked up at a man with hatred in her eyes. Sitting on a throne were my father should sit was a man who didn't look like my father at all._

_**"Ah Queen Sapphire. Tell me where have you been this entire time?"**__ She didn't respond. _

_**"Did you go somewhere to try and protect your son? You know that it's no use. I will send the guards to search for him. When they will find him I will kill him. Then I would make you my Queen."**_

**_"I would never become your queen Reginald." _**_She said with anger and venom._

_**"Ah but you will for the kingdom needs a queen no? Then we would we make our own royal family. You would love me for eternity."**_

_**"My love will always belong to Poseidon. You are nothing like him. You are just a man who took his place. You are hated by all the people in the kingdom." **_

_**"Why do you still love him? He left you. He is gone accept that. I can give you what you want with a snap of my fingers. As many servants, flowers, jewelry, anything! Yet you still refuse." **_

_**"You cannot gain me with gifts Reginald. You will never capture my heart it is already by Poseidon."**__ Mom said with tears in her eyes. _

_**"I see that you still haven't accepted the fact that they're is already dead. Never the less I will still you my queen even if I have to by force."**__ With that he went back into his seat with mom being taken somewhere._

_(End of dream)_

I woke up breathing heavily knowing one thing and one thing that i would never forget. That my mother is/was in danger.

* * *

_Few hours later- Morning,_

I took out my bow and went to Olympus.

"600th floor please."

"There's no 600th floor kid."

"I need to see Hecate right now, gimme the 600th floor key." I said irritated.

"What do you mean Hecate? There's no Gods and goddesses, there's no 600th floor." The guy snapped.

"Listen here old man, I'm Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus and i'll kill you without any hesitation if you dont give me that card." I whipped my sword out and pressed the tip against his chest.

"Here here, can you let go now? It's a sword, it does hurt." The doorman handed me the key and muttered about stupid demigods. I headed to the darkest mistiest section of Olympus and encountered a large palace. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened.

"What do you want?"

"Lady Hecate, I wish a favour."

"What kind of favour?" She asked, taken back by my polite attitude.

"I need many different types of poision and anything that will kill someone that can be placed upon a blade."

"Then you have come to the right person." Hecate smiled coldly.

"Dimethylmercury. One of the most deadliest toxin's in the world. You may use an arrow to release it, but seeing as you suck at archery-"

"No, I'll take it."

"VX and sarin, another of the most deadliest toxins in the world. Same with Dimethylmercury. Uses an arrow. You'll take it anyway i'm guessing."

"Yep."

And the list went on and on, with me taking every single one she listed.

"See you later Hecate!"

"Hope you come back! Not."

"You too!" I waved.

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

I was in the library which I made in the sand castle twelve days ago.

All the Olympians visit to read the books that they thought were gone forever.

I was in the mini dome of the castle were you can go plan things from battle strategies to pranks. I asked Lord Hephaestus if he could make it for me. Athena helped with the designs and Annabeth did the artitecture on the dome. Athena even added a computer so we don't have to write what we want to see, instead we can just say it, like the one in my own personal library in my cabin.

I was in the dome to research on some things, now I was surrounded by books that looked like a mini cubby house. I made sure that I can get a clear view of what I want to see.

Quintus was sleeping in the caves. We agreed that it was dangerous for him to be near the city in case the Olympians sense him to hunt but with the Poseidon cabin full of power right now, they won't spot a difference.

Right now I was looking at a book which a child of Athena wrote about the Trojan War. The book had everything about it, from the weapons to strategy. It was very useful since Quintus told me that my kingdom was in war and my mother was forced to be a queen for the man who stole my parent's kingdom.

I swear if he did anything that hurt my mom I will make sure he will have a very slow painful death.

I was studying about strategy so I'll be ready for the war. I gave a sigh and took notes about the useful things I might need in the war. Quintus said that I wouldn't have to worry about mortals in the kingdom because most of them were demigods from different gods. My kingdom was a refugee for people who don't have homes or were banished. The place was peaceful and full of good until Reginald took over. The people are getting poor and sick. They can hardly pay for a slice of bread. The plants are all shriveled up and all the resources are dying. Reginald isn't doing anything and all he cares for is power. I can't believe that i have a hidden power that i never told any one and i don't plan to soon. I have a feeling that Reginald is hiding something but what? I guess I'll find out when I'm ready. I was looking at the strategies that were used in the war but it said that the plan had some faults but what were they. I guess it's time to find out.

"Computer I want you to show me the Trojan War strategy battles that they used in live action." I said to the building.

The dome glowed for a minute before the table started to change colors. After five minutes the battle was shown. I watched to see what faults were as the Athenian child said.

I didn't know that I had an audience while i was working and studying hard.


	3. World PJO: Musing of a Broken Heart

**Chapter 3:**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

The others and I decided that we would spy on Percy to see what he has done for the past few days. All he said that he was just working on some business.

We asked my mom were Percy was and she said that he was in the battle dome that they made a week ago. Why would he be there? We opened the door enough so everyone can see. We saw Percy on a table surrounded by books. He was reading this book with such curiousity and intensity I never saw him use before.

"Wow look at Percy. He's reading the book as if his life is depending on it." Travis said.

We all just nodded to show that we agreed. He got up suddenly and went towards the table. He asked the dome to show the Trojan War battle strategy.

"Why would he ask that?" Clarisse said.

I was confused. When did Percy get interested in history? Heck why is he interested in books? He looked at the battle with calculating eyes as if he was looking for something. But that can't be because the battle strategy was flawless!

He suddenly said, "Stop! Computer set field to chess grid."

The field went into boxes and the battle was in mid stop. Percy was smiling like he just figured something out. He took a book out with a pencil. He started to draw and write from the way he was moving his hand. When he was done he went to the next page and told the computer to zoom in. The field was zoomed in and went into 3-D view as he asked. He was looking at the field with curiosity and hunger for information.

He mumbled something but since it was so quiet we were able to hear,

"The mistake in the strategy was that he didn't put enough solders on the left flank then as the right. If he had put about 20 more solders, no archers, the battle would have been won. This was the mistake in the strategy. Even the littlest can have big consequences. I must remember that..."

He kept on going on and was adding and editing some things. When he was done he told the computer to add 20 more archers on the left flank and to continue the fight. With shock and fascination I watched the battle go on but it was no longer how it was before it was now what Percy planned.

The fight was easily won!

'I thought the strategy was flawless! How is it that I didn't see this mistake before and Percy did? I read that book many times out of boredom.' I thought angrily.

I couldn't help but accept that the plan was good but there might be many mistakes that I and Percy might not see but mom can.

"Whoa. I don't think we can nickname stupid things because now he saw something that most Athena kids didn't see!" Nico said.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped.

I was angry at him. He must be cheating somehow or else how could he solve that?

"Hey Annabeth there is no need to be angry. It's great to find out that Percy is learning. He can finally do some things by himself instead of asking you now! Aren't you happy for him?" Grover asked me.

I just got angrier at Grover's statement.

"No I am not happy Grover! Percy is supposed to be stupid and I'm supposed to help him because he can't do it himself! Now he just found out something that I couldn't! I read that book more than you can count! He is supposed to be the stupid, selfless, caring, idiotic boyfriend! I have control over him so I could have some of the fame that I never would have gotten but now something has come along and made him exactly the opposite of what I wanted him to be! I needed him for my fame!" I ranted angrily.

Before I realised that I had said it out loud and that Percy could hear us, he had already said,

"So you never loved me at all?" He asked in a betrayed tone. "I should have known." He looked up and his eyes showed betrayal and heartbreak.

"Percy, Wait, I didn't mean it! That wasn't what I was going to say!"

"It's Perseus to you Annabeth. My friends call me Percy. And your not my friend. After all, the 'I love you's' and kisses were a lie. You let your pride go to your brain. You just wanted to be the girl with the hottest and most popular boy in camp as a boyfriend. Well guess what Annabeth? It's over. You never cared about what I thought. It's over Annabeth. It's over."

The others just watched with wide eyes and opened mouths.

I didn't care about that my eyes were getting blurry and tears started to fall. I couldn't meet his eyes because what he said was all true. I wanted to say that he was wrong but I couldn't.

"It's a good thing I know now because at least I didn't have to waste my money on a ring to propose to you on Thursday." He said with hurt. I gave a soft gasp. He was going to propose to me. My heart started to beat faster.

'_I just lost the best thing that would've happened to me in two gods damn days and it's my entire fault.' _

"Now if you could excuse me I need to use one of the tables to make a battle strategy that I think would be almost perfect." he said it in a voice that says that what he just said about proposing to me was nothing.

He walked away not caring that I was hurt. I didn't want to look up to see the faces of others but I had to get out of here. I turned around and was about to run to the exit to find it blocked. Travis and Conner were blocking my way with angry and disbelieving looks.

"Get out of the way Stoll's." I said with anger in my face.

They just shook their heads and said, "Nope, we all want to know why you used Percy. He might have of said it but we want to hear it from you. Also you don't scare us anymore not after what you did to Percy." They said. I tried to push past them but they just pushed back with a bit force but it wasn't enough to throw me off-balance. I looked at all their faces. They were all anger but the worst was my mom's look of disappointment. Lord Poseidon's face was furious at me for hurting his son.

"Daughter why did you do it?" my mom asked me.

I looked down because I didn't want to see their angry faces anymore.

"I wanted to be popular. Just being called Percy's best friend wasn't enough. I needed more so I acted like I was in love with him." I replied back.

"Are you telling me you used my son for your own personal advantage?" Lord Poseidon roared.

His face was full of anger and concern for his son. I couldn't meet anyone's eyes so I just looked at Percy to see what he was doing. He sitting at a table with a big sheet of paper spread out. He was looking at the book that he wrote in to. He seemed to be adding and erasing some things while whispering to him about things we couldn't hear. The rest of the people looked at what I was seeing.

My mom said, "Peruses what you are doing?"

Everyone turned to see what my mom was looking at. Percy didn't answer instead he went to this huge shelf that was labeled battle strategies. He quickly climbed the rope ladder that was attached to the shelf like in the movies. He climbed up to a certain height and looked at his book again. It seemed that he was looking at a list.

Everyone was watching since they were curious on what he was doing. He pushed the ladder to the right to get a book that seemed to be pretty tattered and old. He kept looking for books that were small, thin, old, and new. When he was done picking he had like fifteen books in his arms.

He had no difficulty carrying them to the table where the big sheet of paper was. As he put the books on the table a large amount of dust came out. He coughed and waved the dust away by his hand. He took out those little brushes that girls use for make up to wipe off all the dust from the books.

We all crowded around him but he didn't seem to notice. It was like Percy was doing something important but what was it? He opened books at certain pages and got a new page out from his notebook. My mom was looking at him with curiosity that we all Athena children show. He took out a pencil and started to draw a battleground. It seemed like he was drawing from memory. I gasped at how beautiful Percy was drawing. He left no detail out of the picture. Like even the tiniest line had a deep meaning. Lord Apollo was staring at the paper in awe. We all thought Percy was done when he put the paper aside.

I was about to pick it up when i heard him,

"Don't. I need that paper. It's a blueprint of the battle strategy I am making" He said softly but I could hear the pain from his voice.

"Why do you need it?" my mom asked.

"You'll find out soon." That was all he said.

He then made an ink bottle that was nearby spill on the white paper.

Grover said that it was a waste of ink but Percy ignored his comment.

He then looked at the picture he drew and used his water powers to draw that. We all looked on with fascination. When he was done with the picture he took out another page we didn't notice.

It was a diagram of a battle strategy. I was just about to ask him what it was when he used the rest of the ink to draw it out. When he was done my mom gasped for some reason, we all looked at her in confusion except for Percy who had a smug smile.

Lady Athena was analyzing the battle plan looking for something but it seemed she couldn't find it.

"T-t-This battle plan is flawless! How did you even make this? Even I never saw any plan like this."

We all gasped at what my mom said. We looked at Percy for an explanation.

He smiled some more and said, "There were some patterns in the battle strategies were they all made the same mistake. You just had to look closely and find them. If you erase those mistakes and put all the battle plans together you get a good strategy."

Conner asked him why he did this but Percy said that was a personal reason. With shock we all found out that it was now night-time and the campers had to go to bed. Percy took the papers with him and said goodnight.

**Percy Pov**

Today has been eventful. I found out some shocking and sad news. I learned how to make various types of weapons almost out of anything. Last but not least I made a good battle strategy that I can use for the war that will soon come up.

Now the only thing left for me to do is train until I perfected all of my skills. I made sure nobody was around before I went to my secret passage way and asked Quintus to edit some things and make it more detailed. We shared the day between us and told each other what was eventful and what wasn't.

_"I am sorry for your loss on the girl my friend."_

Instantly memories of our times together came up as he said that. Quintus was able to see them since we were mind linked. I sighed.

"It's alright. It was for the best anyway with all the secrets I have to hide. I don't regret what happened or wished it didn't happen because the fates must have planned something for me. Whatever it is I will accept it as much as I can." I replied back to him.

He gave a soft hum which made the cave vibrate a little but I didn't mind because it was comfortable.

_"You are getting wiser. That is good; soon you will be ready to accept the throne."_

I smiled a bit but then asked him a question that has been bothering me, "Quintus, I have one question."

_"What is it little one?" _He said while looking at my mind.

"When I become King one day, don't I need a Queen by my side? If so how will I know who to pick?" I asked.

_"You will know when the time comes little one. Now sleep as I give you memories of your home." _He said.

I went under his wing and laid beside his belly were the heat was. He curled his tail around me as a protective barrier. He put his wing on top of me like a tent and hummed as he showed me memories of my home. Not too soon I fell asleep dreaming about my past.


	4. World Switch- HP: The Emancipation

**HI GUYS IM BACCCCCKCKKKKKKK AND THERES STILL A WRITERS BLOCK THOUGH SO I'm hoping to get rid of it. Yeah soz for the caps. My writing style has changed. Enormously.**

**I'm going to call our resident hero 'Percy' when he's a 'normal' demigod and 'Harry' when he's the BWL.**

* * *

The pain in his head was growing. Fast. It surpassed all pain he had ever felt, driving him to the brink of insanity. Pictures, unrecognizable pictures, fluttered across his brain. It was all he knew, when he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Get up, boy!" Vernon yelled at 7 o clock. It was July 29th, two days until the "freak's" birthday. Vernon smirked at the chance of another "birthday present".

Percy groaned as he stood up. A sharp pain jolted through his head as his head hit the ceiling. Memories drifted through his mind, claiming his life as it's own. "Quintus," he called out hesitantly.

**"Perseus! You have no clue how worried I was! Where are you?" **the dragon screamed at him.

_"Quintus, do you know of a place called Privet Drive? Apparently my name is Harry Potter."_

**_"I see... You've come into your inheritance. You're Harry James Potter, Savior and King of-"_**

_"Wait, king? Savior?"_

**_"All will be explained later on. Anyway, as I was saying, you're Harry James Potter, Savior and King of the Wizarding World. You are also Heir Potter and therefore insanely rich. You may have other claims to other bloodlines, but I don't know yet. I know for a fact that you have a claim to the Greek, Roman, Pendragon and Emrys lines."_**

_"So you're saying I'm rich as fuck and I didn't even know it? And I'm a king? What next, i'm a lost friend of the queen?"_

**_"Not exactly, but close enough." _**Quintus smirked through the bond. _**"You could lay a claim to the throne as a Pendragon. Potter is also a noble family, holding an Earldom. There hasn't been an Earl Potter for centuries as the Magical World has distanced themselves from the crown, even though they are still subjects of it."  
**_

_"So... Where and when can I get my inheritance?"_

Quintus smiled through the bond. _**"You still have your demigod abilities in this world. This is Hecate's world, a world of magic. Everything is the same as it normally is, but there is the existance of magic. You should use your abilities to finish all the chores without your abusive relatives noticing and then head out to a pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Tell the barkeeper that you need to get to Diagon Alley. And tell them your name is Peter Johnson."**_

* * *

_1 hour later..._

"Aunt Petunia, i'm going to go out," called Harry.

"As long as you have the chores done, I don't care."

"Aunt Petunia-" Harry said hesitantly. "Do- do you really hate me?"

"I hate you and your kind, freak." Petunia shouted.

"Then, hopefully, we'll never see eachother again."

"Good riddance, then."

Harry left the house, in search of the mysterious pub.

* * *

The moment Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron was a devastating moment. The attention-hater was bombarded by everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, demanding information and hopefully to become friendly with the Boy-Who-Lived.

_"Quintus, help here!"_

**_"Now now, why don't you just tell them they need to back off?"_**

_"Thanks!"_

"Listen everyone, I need to go," shouted Harry. "Bye!" he said and teleported outside. He then vapour travelled outside, disguised himself before entering back in.

Harry approached the bartender. "I need to get to Diagon Alle-"

"My name's Tom," the bartender said, motioning him to follow him. "This is the way to Diagon Alley," he said, assuming that the boy was a muggleborn. "If you need any help, come to me." he said, tapping the bricks. The wall separated and a busy mall-like area leapt into the boy's eyes.

"Woah," gasped Harry.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Tom said, going back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay," replied Harry breathlessly, walking into the area, wall closing and merging together behind him.

**_"Now go to the big white building and enter. Its the Gringotts bank, run by goblins."_**

_"Kay."_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Master Goblin," Harry said politely.

_**"Good, Harry. Now give the proper greeting I said," **_Quintus instructed.

"May your gold flow and the heads of your enemies fall at your feet." Harry said formally.

The goblin reeled back in surprise as 'Master Goblin' was spoken. "And may your vaults overflow and your foes cower at your feet.

"Now, to business. What have you come for?" the goblin asked.

"I wish to take an inheritance test, a health test and and to visit my vault," said Harry. Quintus had filled him in while they were walking, slowly, to the bank.

"Name and key, please?"

"My name is Harry Potter, son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter. I am otherwise known as Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson."

"I see. I require a drop of blood to verify your identity and perform these tests."

"Do you have something sharp?" Harry asked, scratching his head awkwardly.

The goblin nodded, providing a small needle and a piece of parchment. "Simply prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall."

Harry did so, and stared at the parchment as words formed.

**Name: _Harrison James Potter; Perseus Achilles Jackson_**

**Mother: _Lily Marie Potter nee Evans; Sally Jackson_**

**Father: _James Charles Potter; Poseidon_**

**Maternal Grandparents:**_** William Chris Evans, Rose Elizabeth Evans nee Waller; Jim Jackson, Laura Jackson nee Siegal**_

**Paternal Grandparents:_ Charles Harold Potter, Dorea Potter nee Black; Kronos, Rhea_**

**Godparents:_ Sirius Orion Black, Rebecca Coe, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom_**

**Inheritance:**

**-Paternal-**

_**Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**_

_**Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_

_**Most Prominent, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Graecia**_

_**Most Prominent, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Roma**_

_**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**_

_**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**_

**-Maternal-**

_**Most Ancient House of Jackson**_

_**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw**_

_**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff**_

_**Most Ancient House of Anglica**_

**-Magical-**

_**Prominent, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys**_

_**Prominent, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon**_

_**Prominent, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of LeFay**_

**-Conquered-**

_**Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**_

_**Most Ancient House of Gaunt**_

**Status:** _**Half-Blood; Pureblood**_

**Health Check:**

_**Malnourished**_

_**Soul Leech**_

**Magic Check:**

**Magical Core:_ 90% blocked _****_(65% blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore) _****_(25% blocked_****_ by James Charles Potter)_**

**Wandless Magic User:_ 100% blocked _****_(blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Eidetic Memory:_ 99% blocked _****_(blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Natural Mind Master:_ 100% blocked _****_(blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**True Animagus: _Blocked to only one: stag form _****_(blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Language/Beast Speech: _Blocked to only two: snake speech and english _****_(blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Natural Healer: _99% blocked _****_(blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Dark Magic User: _100% blocked _****_(blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Light Magic User: _90% blocked _****_(blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Metamorphagus: _95% blocked _****_(30% blocked_****_ by James Charles Potter) _****_(65% blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Elemental: _100% blocked _****_(50% blocked_****_ by James Charles Potter) _****_(50% blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Runes Prodigy: _99% blocked (blocked_****_ by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**Current Blocked Magical Status:**_** Low Wizard**_

**Current Unblocked Magical Status:_ High Sorcerer_**

**Future Blocked Magical Status - First Maturity:_ Low Mage_**

**Future Unblocked Magical Status - First Maturity:_ Medium __Sage_**

**Future Blocked Magical Status - Second Maturity:_ High Sage_**

**Future Unblocked Magical Status - Second Maturity:_ Low-Medium Warlock_**

**Other:**

**_Magical Contract: Ginny Weasley (Drawn up by Albus Percival Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_**

**_Blood Wards: 4 Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley (made by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**_Owl Redirection: Albus Percival Dumbledore (made by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**_Compulsion Charm: Albus Percival Dumbledore (made by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

**_Loyalty Charm: __Albus Percival Dumbledore (made by Albus Percival Dumbledore)_**

* * *

_2 hours later..._

"How do you feel, Mister Potter?" A goblin healer spoke.

"I feel great," exclaimed Harry. "What do I have to do next?"

"Next up is claiming your lordship," another voice called from the doorway. Harry recognised him immediately. It was the first goblin he met.

"Hi again, uh- what's your name?" Harry blushed, just realising that he never asked for a name.

The goblin reeled back in shock- for the second time- before replying. "My name is Griphook. You're a strange one, Mister Potter. Most wizards do not even remember us, never mind ask for a name."

"Oh... Well, hi again Griphook!" Harry said cheerfully. "You said something about claiming my lordships?"

"Yes, I did. Come along, Mister Potter."

Harry followed Griphook to the ring vault, where they keep all heir and lord rings until there is a person with a claim to that family. Unlike most vaults, the vault had no number, as opposed to the ones they crossed in the cart.

Griphook took 15 boxes and laid them out before the wizard-demigod.

"This one is the Head of House Ring of the Potter Family," he said, pointing to each ring as he explained. "This one is the Black ring..." Griphook continued speaking until all of them were introduced. "Put all of them on, one at a time, from left to right.

"Normally you would not be granted the Head of House ring until you are 18, but as a last direct descendant, you are given the ring at 10 years old," told Griphook. "Go on, put them on."

Harry put on the Potter Ring hesitantly. A blinding flash of light quickly erupted before fading. The ring remained on his finger, and Harry was unharmed except for a small headache. He did the same for all the rings, each with the same reaction and the headache rising as he put them on, until the last ring of Pendragon.

Harry's hand shook as the Pendragon ring slid onto his finger. Another blinding flash of light occured, and the headache grew. Harry couldn't stand it anymore, and blacked out into oblivion.

* * *

_5 hours later..._

Harry woke with a groan. _"Quintus, where the hell am I?" _Harry asked before all the events came rushing back to him._ "Wait never mind."_

"I see that you're awake, King Harry Potter."

"Griphook, don't call me King just because I'm Lord Pendragon-Emrys."

"Okay, Lord Emrys."

"For Gods sake, call me Harry."

"Fine, Harry."

"What happened, anyway?" Harry asked.

"You blacked out from the power of the rings. It broke all your core block, which we could not remove. The rush of magic made you faint. The ring also broke the marriage contract, as it sensed that it was unknowingly done," Griphook summed up.

"Oh. So what now?"

"You are to be properly instructed on etiquette and you have to renew your alliances with several families. Most of those families will be in Hogwarts, which you will be attending as Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry, and you haven't exchanged to any smaller ones, nor ones in other countries. As such, you will learn how to control your magic. But be careful, young lord, as the Headmaster is Albus Percival Dumbledore, the one who blocked your magic, abilities and put charms on you such as the loyalty charm, to manipulate you.

"You will most probably be invited to a dinner at one or more of some heirs so be prepared to show proper pureblooded etiquette. Hogwarts starts at September 1 and you get your letter on your birthday."

"O-okay." Harry stuttered.

"Your training will begin as soon as the one we invited arrives."

A goblin seemed to appear out of no where and mutter to him in gobbledegook, a language that he understood thanks to his ability, "he has arrived."

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Harry went back home with a sigh. The day was tiring, and all the residents of his 'home' were out. He looked at the time and started preparing dinner, the second he walked in.

_"Quintus, how did you know about this world?"_

**_"You know how I'm a dragon, well my name is Quintus Helghlans of the Jewelled Kingdom. My line is the most noble of dragons that are bonded. We have tutors, like you humans, and we are taught about all the realms, for our bonded will be in one of them."_**

_"Oh."_

**_"So much for etiquette," _**the dragon teased.

_"Oh shut up, you._

_"Wait, how did you get training when you're in an egg?"_

**_"Using Mind Magicks, of course. Memories, stuff like that."_**

The chat carried on until dinner was ready (spaghetti), and not a moment too soon, as Harry fixed himself a plate, carried it upstairs and came back down, the Dursley's came back.

"Boy, dinner better be ready!"

"Welcome back Uncle Vernon! Dinner is done!"

"Good, now go to your room!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, missing a hunter with sky blue eyes and the power to electrocute him.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? If this is your first story of mine, go right ahead and fav me XD you dont have to, but ill appreciate it :) **

_**For the likers:**_

**Thanks XD I love you all... Not as a gf/bf kinda thing but as you know, fans/friends/strangers :) **

_**FOR THE HATERS: **_

_WHO CARES IF YOU DIDN'T ITS MY WORK GET OVER IT! I DECIDE WHATS GOIN ON IN MY STORIES, NOT YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY THE MOMENT YOU START TO HATE IT! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT, SIMPLE AS THAT, SHIT HEAD! _

**Now... I'm working on this story. Not any others. I'm leaving all my other stories hangin until i finish this. Kay? Now wait until the next update, my loyal fans. I promise I wont let it be unupdated for too long. Like it was before. For my other stories... Uh... Cant make any promises XD**

_**Somehow I managed to get the 5th chapter done before i started writing the 4th one. Weird. I'm a weirdo. Ah well...**_

**As for that alert, I won't be posting the 5th chapter until i finish the 6th, and so on. That way, in case I encounter an awful block, I will be able to upload still and alert you that I have another block. XD**

**Cya next time,**

**SSoCO**


	5. World HP: Introduction to Hogwarts

**Hello**** guys XD I think its weird that I had the 5th chapter written before the 4th... Ah well.**

**This story mainly follows Harry Potter canon, but not PJO. PJO is a whole different story. Get it? Not funny? Okay. The beginning of this chapter will have excerpts from Philosopher's Stone (Sorcerer's Stone) (Book 1) and main events will occur - Vernon insults Dumbledore, Hagrid gives Dudley a pig tail, Harry gets told of his parents, gets introduced to Hogwarts and whatnot.**

**Now all that is over, Lets get onto the story...**

**Oh wait no there's the DISCLAIMER that I always forget... DISCLAIMER: As much as you want me to be, I'm not Rick R or Joanne R. (Hey anyone noticed their last names start with R? I did).**

**This chapter is shorter because I'm making the next chapter longer. XD I give and take :)**

* * *

_July 31st- 00:08, Hut at Sea_

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

SMASH!

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by long shaggy hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could see his eyes glinting in reminiscence as he took in the sight of the family.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame before turning to look at them all- again.

"Harry!" the giant called.

Harry looked up at the giant's face. Staring right into his eyes, Hagrid smiled.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise as his face turned purple.

"I demand you leave at once!" he shouted. "You are breaking in and entering!" Vernon took out a gun and aimed it at the giant.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant, walking over, jerking the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bending it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and throwing it into a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway, Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys. "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled out a slightly squashed box and gave it to Harry.. Harry opened it and took in the sight. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I haven' introduced meself," the giant chuckled. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Groundskeeper for Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Warts on a pig? Anyway, I don't really know much about you. Who are you, exactly?" Harry asked.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Uh- no?"

"Whaddya mean, no?"

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't tell me anything, only that im a freak and I should never had been born," Harry said casually, smirking inside.

Vernon paled considerably.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Vernon was now white and rapidly becoming purple. "LISTEN HERE, I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF YOU FREAKS IN MY HOUSE! WE NEVER WANTED HIM, THE CRACKPOT OLD FOOL JUST DUMPED HIM ON OUR DOORSTEP!"

Hagrid had had enough. "LISTEN CLOSELY, MUGGLE. NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" He swung his umbrella and pointed it at the fat boy, who was eating Harry's cake.

A flash of light and a pig tail erupted from Dudley.

"By the gods, AWESOME!"

"Meanta turn 'im 'to a pig, bu' he ain' need anythin' bu' a pig tail to finish tha spell," whispered Hagrid.

"Anyway Hagrid, what's this Hogwarts?"

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"Goodnight, Hagrid."

"G'night Harry."

* * *

_July 31st- 08:43 Gringotts Bank_

"Mornin'," Hagrid said to the goblin at the head of the area. "I'd like to retrieve some money out of Mr Potter's vault."

The goblin looked at Harry, before saying, "You have his key, sir?"

"Got it," said Hagrid, holding up a tiny golden key.

Another goblin scurried by and talked in gobbledegook with a harsh tone. "Blawfang, you idiot! That's Harrison James Potter-Pendragon-Emrys! You can't just let a person into his vault with just a key!"

The now named Blawfang paled before nodding.

"None of the keys are functional. They have been removed of the charm that allows them access. For each withdrawal, Mister Potter has to prove his identity using a blood parchment."

Hagrid looked shocked. "B-But-"

"Hagrid, let me." Harry said. "Do you have anything sharp?"

The goblin who reprimanded the officer gave him a knife and a piece of parchment. Harry slit his finger and let a few drops of blood fall onto the item before handing it back to the goblin, hand healed.

"It seems everything is in order," the goblin smiled a toothy grin. "Follow me."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

Blawfang read over the letter. "Come."

The cart down to the vaults was exhilarating for Harry. Harry swore that they had to install something like that in Camp Half-Blood.

Hagrid looked sick. Once he collected the pouch that he asked for, which Harry was immensely curious about, he said, "Ho-how about you go to your vault and I'll go back up."

"Okay Hagrid!"

The goblin and Harry had never left the cart, and as soon as Hagrid got Harry's approval, the two went racing down to Vault 687.

"Hey Blawfang," Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. The cart's noise made it sound like normal speech. "ANY WAY WE CAN GO FASTER?"

The goblin gave a toothy grin and switched a lever. The cart immediately sped up and gave Harry an awesome ride.

* * *

Harry looked around his trust vault and noticed a difference.

"Blawfang, when I came around here two days ago, there was much more money in here. Why is it that now there is so little?" Harry asked.

Blawfang looked at the numbers on the wall in the vault and seemed shocked. There was at least 2 thousand galleons worth of coins missing from the normally 10 thousand galleon vault. "Take your money and leave, we will investigate this further." he said.

Harry nodded, and one cart ride later, they were on the outskirts of Gringotts.

* * *

"I've gotta go now, Harry." Hagrid rumbled. "Here's the information, Platform 9 and three quarters. September First, kay?"

"Okay," said Harry.

Harry went inside the house and headed straight for the kitchens before cooking dinner. He then went to his room, which was now Dudley's second bedroom, and started to climb in.

He never noticed that Quintus hadn't spoken a single word that day.

* * *

**I wonder what happened to Quintus? XD**

_Next Chapter: The train ride to Hogwarts, Sorting, Bashing of Snape- WARNING: RON IS HARRY'S FRIEND UNTIL SOMETHING IS REVEALED TO HARRY SOON_


	6. World HP: Sorting and Classes

**XD im getting faster! YAY! Means more updates for you! Mainly based on canon.**

* * *

**_Some Questions:_**

**1: I'm confused about Harry and Percy?**

**Answer: Harry and Percy are the same person. Same soul, same mind, you could call them alter-egos. I call the hero 'Harry' when he's in the wizarding world, and 'Percy' when he's in his original place. **

**Does that clear it up?**

* * *

_**Answers for Specific People:**_

**Kuriboh:**** I get PM's from a lot of people who have read this story, and don't like it. I'm going to go back and edit everything, little by little, after I get some time "off" to work on my fanfics, like weekends, to make the story seem more believable as it is a bit rushed with all the tech problems. The list of powers, meaning: _Massive Core, Wandless Magic, Eidetic Memory, Natural Mind Master, True Animagus, All Speech, Natural Healer, Dark Magic User, Light Magic User, Metamorph, Elemental and Runes Prodigy_ isn't actually that much if I explain it all.**

**1\. Natural Healer: is a talent that everyone possesses, only that Harry has a slightly more powerful one. Don't ask why Dumbledore sealed it to only 1%, it'll be explained later on as the story progresses.**

**2\. Dark Magic/Light Magic/Neutral Magic User: is a skill that everyone has. Everyone's cores are 1/3 Dark (spells where you need intention to hurt someone with eg. killing curse or something) 1/3 Light (healing magic, and like that sort) and 1/3 neutral (transfiguration, wingardium leviosa, etc). Most wizards have an affinity towards 1 of Light/Dark/Neutral, but retain the ability to perform others. Lets just say, Affinities help them learn it faster and make them less draining to cast. Harry has the affinity of both Light and Dark. Around a sixth of the wizarding population (all around the world) have 2 affinities. Harry is one of those wizards.**

**3\. True Animagus: is kind of rare. Harry can turn into most animals. Most have 2 or 3 animals, but never realise that an they have another besides the dominant one. **

**4\. Metamorph: is a trait carried down by bloodline. As Harry is related to the Blacks (which have it in their line) via Dorea Potter nee Black, I thought, eh, let's just give him the ability.**

**5\. Elemental: is due to his being son of Poseidon. He's a water elemental.**

**6\. Runes Prodigy: isn't the ability to draw runes faster, quicker, or learn it ASAP or all that. It just means he'll understand Runes and learn it a bit faster. (say a wizard learnt newt level in 4 years. Runes Prodigy would make it maybe 3 1/2 years or 3 1/3 years.**

**7\. Massive Magical Core: is actually because of his familiar Quintus. Quintus siphons off Harry/Percy's magic and therefore Harry has to constantly restore magic. His body restores more magic than Quintus takes, so his body's core is forced to grow bigger.**

**8\. Wandless Magic: is something everyone can do. It just takes more concentration and power. Basically like Percy using water. **

_**So all the ones that are really unique are All Speech, and (sort of) Eidetic Memory.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP, this is merely for entertainment. Now, lets get onto the story!**

* * *

_September 1: Hogwarts Express_

Harry plopped his trunk down as he lay back and relaxed.

_"Man, if only Quintus could show me my memories of my mum while I'm awake, that would be awesome."_

**_"Perseus, you do realise that I can show you anytime?"_**

_"WHAAAAT? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_**"Well, you never asked, and it will give the appearance of you being asleep, when you really aren't."**_

_"Oh..."_

Harry was then interrupted by a ginger headed boy.

"Hey, mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full," he asked.

Harry nodded, but doubting the boy's words. Harry didn't argue, instead closing his eyes, eager to receive more memories of his parents. His hair parted as he slumped on his chair.

"Blimey, you're Harry Potter!" the ginger said, catching a glimpse of the lightning bolt. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. Do you really have the- you know."

"Scar? Yeah," said Harry, lifting his hair up and opening his eyes.

"That's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes. Now, can you excuse me, Ron? I'm trying to sleep," he lied.

"Oh, well, sorry," said the boy, sounding not sorry at all.

Harry ignored him, instead bugging Quintus.

_**"Alright, fine. Two memories, that's all. It affects your mental state if you receive more than three. You will notice your surroundings in your brain though. You will have it commited to your eidetic memory wired brain. Everything you hear will be recorded," **_said Quintus.

Harry mentally cheered and held back a retort, before closing his eyes- again and letting Quintus into his mindscape.

A while later, a girl already dressed in her Hogwarts robes entered the compartment, along with a chubby boy.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's looking for one," a girl asked as the compartment door slid open.

"No," stated Ron.

"Well, you're rude. My name is Hermione Granger. Who are you?" asked Hermione in a bossy voice.

"Ron Weasley," muttered Ron.

"He's Harry Potter!" ushered Hermione as soon as she caught sight of the "sleeping" figure. She had recognised him from the descriptions in books. "I know all about him, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and he's in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century! Are you friends with him?"

"Kind of. I want to be friends with him," smirked Ron.

"Okay, I'll take my leave then," said Hermione, exiting the compartment. "The train arrives in half an hour. You should wake up your friend soon and change into your robes."

"Finally, I thought she would never leave," complained Ron.

Harry then sat up, finished with the two memories, and explored through his mindscape to find out what happened.

"I'm going to change," said Harry.

"Same," replied Ron, pulling down the blinds.

Almost as soon as they pulled up the blinds, fully clothed, a snobbish boy with white-blonde hair.

"I heard Harry Potter is in this compartment," he said. "So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. Harry eyed the two men standing next to the boy.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, as if hiding a snicker. Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me that the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. Second hand clothes, not to mention the wand, you're obviously a Weasley."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry's eyes hardened. "You don't have any business to who I hang around with. You have very poor etiquette, Scion Malfoy."

Malfoy scowled. "You're welcome to stop by anytime, if you ever get sick of the Weasleys," he spat.

"I don't think I'll be taking that offer anytime soon," replied Harry.

Draco and his goons left.

"Blimey Harry, you really struck a chord! I've heard of his family," said Ron. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

"My great-grandfather and his great-grandfather were friends, once," explained Harry. "The Malfoy and Potter families had an alliance. However, alliances only last for 50 years, and it hasn't been renewed."

"I say your grandfather was bloody out of his mind," said Ron.

"I don't know about that. I've never met my grandfather, nor heard anything about him. Same with my parents," said Harry darkly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything," apologised Ron, not sounding sorry at all.

"It's fine," shrugged Harry. "I can't really remember them, actually. I don't know their personalities at all, so I don't know if I'd like them or not. Except for my mum. She sacrificed herself for me, so of course I think I'd like a selfless woman like that."

* * *

_Hogwarts: September 1_

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in jade-green robes stood there. She has a very stern face, thought Harry.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it, yet smaller than Olympus. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. She showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

**(+1)**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly. However, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **(+1)**

Harry nodded, processing the information. It was nothing like the information that Quintus gave, Quintus gave him the bare necessities to survive in the world.

Finally Professor McGonagall brought them into the Great Hall, where every single person was staring at them as they made their way to the front of the Hall. He heard Hermione mouthing off facts about "Hogwarts: A History" to anyone who would listen. At last, they came to a stop and the stern lady explained what would happen. He heard Ron curse and say something about having to wrestle a troll. He panicked before Quintus told him that it was just a hat. Harry snickered and figured the twins had told him that, after seeing the fake spell. The old hat that the professor placed on the stool burst out into a song. **(NOT GONNA WRITE IT)**

Afterwards, as the woman started calling names, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, before paying attention when Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry continued to zone out, paying attention when Neville Longbottom was Sorted into Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy was Sorted into Slytherin, along with some other allied families.

"Harry Potter!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?" The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the blackness of the hat.

**"Hmm? Sacred Occulumency? You will need to lower your shields, young Potter."** said what Harry assumed to be the hat.

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

**"I have been enchanted not to disclose any secrets of the children I sort."**

_"Quintus, let him into the memories of my rings."_

**"Mmmhm? Not your mind, Mister Potter? Well I will try and see what I can do with you with only one moment." **The hat went silent for a few moments before regaining his senses.

**"You- You're the heir of the founders," **stuttered the hat in his mind.

"_Indeed, and I order you to place me in Gryffindor."_

The hat seemed to sigh before saying, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore looked pleased and the one in black, "Snape" his mind supplied, glared at him with onyx eyes.

Harry took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and the rest of the table cheered.

Harry plopped himself next to Neville. "Alliance renewal," he muttered into Neville's ear as he sat down beside him.

Neville's eyes went wide and Harry nodded at him, confirming that he heard right.

"When?" Neville whispered.

"Soon," responded Harry.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away as soon as the last one, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate, wondering if it was the same system as Camp.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Food appeared as soon as he clapped his hands.

"Uh, who makes the food here?" he asked Neville.

"House-elves," responded Neville. "They serve wizards, and are happy when they get work. They sustain themselves on a wizard's magic."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," said Harry. "A house elf chef?" he called hesitantly.

A pop emerged behind him and he jumped up before realising that the small creature behind him; which he turned around to look at, was a house elf.

"Harry Potter sir called?" it squeaked.

"Yeah. Can you make me some blue spaghetti? Like normal spaghetti with blue food coloring. Nothing permanent, just the food," requested Harry.

"Twining will try," the house elf said, and disappeared with a pop.

Almost 5 minutes later, a plate of blue spaghetti appeared before him.

"Twining?" he called. A pop behind him didn't startle him this time.

"Thanks, and also, can I have some blue coke? Coca Cola?" he said, noticing the confusion written upon the elf's face.

"Twining not know what coke or coca cola is," the house elf's ear drooped sadly.

"Don't worry about it. It's a muggle drink that a lot of muggles enjoy. I happen to like it as well. Coke is an abbreviation of Coca Cola. For now, can I have some blueberry juice?"

Twining snapped her fingers and a cup appeared next to his plate of spaghetti. "Here you go Harry Potter sir. Twining will look into this coke, coca cola drink."

"Thanks Twining." Twining disappeared with a pop, and Harry ate his blue food. People looked at him as if he was insane, wondering what food he was eating (the purebloods) and why his food was blue (everyone, including the teachers).

"Ah, that was good," exclaimed Harry as soon as he finished. He grabbed his cup and took a drink. "Awesome, at least they have blueberry juice."

It was Ron who asked the question on everyone's minds. "Harry, mate. Why is all your food blue?"

Harry blushed, remembering that this wasn't camp. "It's a habit of mine. I like blue things. Don't judge!" he proclaimed.

* * *

It was Friday, Snape's lesson.

As per normal, the professor called out the roll at the beginning of class.

He stopped at Harry's name.

"Harry Potter," he said. "Our new celebrity."

"I don't know about being a celebrity, but I certainly don't feel like one, or want to be one," responded Harry. "It's enough that my parents gave themselves up for me, I don't want to be hailed for something my parents did."

Snape scowled before finishing the roll call.

"You are all here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. At least, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Suddenly, Snape snapped, "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death, professor."

Snape looked startled before continuing. "Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

"Well, there would be some in your potions cabinet," grinned Harry. "And if I had time, I could go to a apothecary in Hogsmeade. But the source of a bezoar is in a goat's stomach."

"Thirty points off Gryffindor for being a know it all," sneered Snape.

"What would you get if you mixed powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn together?"

Harry looked confused. "Professor Snape," he said, ignoring Hermione's hand that was next to him. "That's not in the year one syllabus."

"Twenty points off Gryffindor for accusing me of asking a question that isn't in the book. Your friend here seems to know, so why don't you?"

Harry scowled. "I'll have you know that the potion is NOT in the year one books assigned. Maybe you should check? Or should I bring it up to my head of house?" argued Harry.

"Fifty points off Gryffindor for talking back and threatening a teacher! And detention with Filch tomorrow at 6pm!" snapped Snape.

"That's it. I'm going to Professor McGonagall right now," retorted Harry, grabbing his bag and leaving.

* * *

_Transfiguration Classroom - Currently Empty: Minerva McGonagall gave an early dismissal_

"Professor?" called Harry, in the empty classroom.

"Mr. Potter! Why are you here?" said the elderly woman. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Uh- yes, but I have some matters concerning Professor Snape." Harry took a deep breath.

"What is it?" McGonagall sighed.

"Unfair detentions and unfair point deductions. I lost one hundred points off Gryffindor within two minutes."

The deputy headmistress looked tired. "What happened in that class?" she sighed.

"Professor Snape kept asking me questions. When i got some right, he took thirty points from Gryffindor for me being a 'know-it-all'. He then asked me another question. It wasn't in the year one syllabus, I had read all the books assigned in my spare time, and when I said that it wasn't in the first year books, he took twenty points because Hermione, who I think read ahead, had her hand up. I told him again that it wasn't in the year one syllabus and that he should check it himself, otherwise I would bring it up to my head of house for unfair deductions. He then took fifty points off for threatening a teacher and gave me detention with Filch tomorrow at 6pm. I took my bag, left and came to you," summarized Harry.

Professor McGonagall seemed to resemble Vernon, in a slight way, when angry. Her face became red instead of purple, and had this weird look on her face.

She breathed, before asking for the question.

"Snape asked me this, word for word. 'What would you get if you mixed powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn together?'. Now, im pretty sure this isn't in the year one syllabus, and it isn't in the year two one either."

"That little- I will deal with this, Mr. Potter," she snapped, heading out of the room.

* * *

**Anyway... Next next chapter will have the snape bashing I promised XD im evil. I'm extremely sorry, but I couldn't get the snape bashing right so i was hoping that some extra time will be able to help... So I declared this chapter finished and uploaded the 5th. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Cya next time fans,**

**SSoCO**


End file.
